The fading shadow
by Fanfic Bros
Summary: Blake is let to fight the evil with her team but with Jarred's death she can't will she able to bring him back to life or suffer knowing that she can't sequel to crimson day
1. Chapter 1

A/N:crimson day will be fixed just want to get this one out other than that enjoy

In RWBY's dorm

"What do we do now"asked Weiss

"It's not over" said shepherd of fire

"What so you mean it's not over we defeated alduin" said Ruby

"Yes but Murkoff he's still alive" said shepherd of fire

"Let's wait until Blake's ready" said yang

"I just hope she can still fight after his death" said Ruby as she looked over at Blake and heard her crying

"Should we check on her" asked Yang

"No just let her be right now" said Ruby

Blake's pov

_Why must you go for so long when I need you with me_

_If I could stop you from going would that've changed the end __Why must I consist on counting everything on you If I die in this place will we be together forever...it's ok you made a mistake but I just want you back...I thought our friendship would last foREVer but now your gone...can't you help me now that I've seen the full side of you it's a nightmare without you here...with me so I'll close my eyes and think of the fun times we had together no I won't shed one tear for you I just hope to see you again one day...I need a moment in my life sometimes away from the madness no I must not give up never give in to you_

_Can't you help now it's a nightmare everyday foREVer can't you help me now that I've seen the full side of you it's a nightmare without you here...with me so I'll close my eyes and think of you and the fun times we had together no I won't shed one tear for you I just need some help I wish you were back beside me forever until the very end I'm sorry I left you here alone I cant think straight (as time flickers away)x2_

_"_Blake that was beautiful" said Jarred

"Jarred" I said

"Tell them you are going in your room ok"

"Guys I'm going to my room" I said

They agreed that I should i walk in my room and closed the door

"Jarred how are you here?"

"I thought should I pass on or help you I decided to help you"

"So you heard me I guess" I said

"Yes I did and I loved your voice" he said

"Stop your just trying to make me feel better" I said

"Crap someone's coming got to go"

"Wait" I was to late he disappeared

"Blake let's go" said Weiss

"Where" I said

"To training" she said

"Ok" I said

Why are you gone I need you Jarred please come back to me please I started to cry

"Why isn't it Blake how's your bother oh wait he's dead" said Cardin

A/N:that cliffhanger ending not really


	2. Safe for now

**Authors note:this took a long time been busy with other fanfics and school so yeah but enjoy**

* * *

"Shut up Cardin" I said

"Oh and what will you do"

i get up and grab his neck

"Don't you ever talk about him"

"Blake your choking him Blake!" Said Ruby

I realized that he was almost out off air and Ozpin was looking down at me

"Come to my office" he said and I followed him when we walked in his office

Shit I was thinking as we walked inside

"Sit down...Blake you had no need to almost choke him out"

"I didn't mean to and he made fun of Jarred's death I...I lost control I'm sorry if this gets my huntress dreams taken away I understand"

"Not yet if this happens again it will you understand" Ozpin said

"Yes sir" said Blake

Back at team rwby's dorm

"Blake did you mean to choke Cardin out? Asked Weiss

"Yes and no yes I did mean to because he's a bully but no I didn't want to something inside me says he can change...wait I can look at him and see his past" I said

"You can do that?" said Yang

"Yes I can view yours later if you want to but now I must view Cardin's"

"Blake not yet what if he hurts you I can't let that happen"said Ruby

"Fine but I'll have to do it some time Ruby" I said

"Let's get some sleep" said Ruby

"As if you would say that Ruby" said Weiss

"Listen Weiss stop it please just please stop it"

"Ruby I'm...sorry I didn't mean to sound harsh I am so sorry" Weiss said

As I climb in bed I hear Yang say

"Are you sure you want to sleep alone?"

"Yes Yang I'm fine" I said

"Are you sure cause I know how hard it is without him"

"I will tell you if I can't sleep"

Outside of beacon

"Yes miss belladonna go to sleep hahaha"

The next morning

"Guys where's Blake?" Asked Ruby

"I found a note it says do as I say and she won't get hurt or worse" said Yang

"What does he mean or worse" asked Weiss scared that something might happen to Blake

"Ra...rape he means rape" said Ruby

"Ruby how would you know that is there something your not telling us" asked yang

"No no no it's just I have watched some movies that's all" she said

Meanwhile with Blake

I awake in a room strap to a bed half naked,stomach hurts I think I was raped a man walks in and says

"Blake meet you nightmare" he said as he raised his sword

"Let me go" I scream

"Scream all you want it won't help hahaha" he says as he stabs me

I hear gunfire luckily before dying it sounds like crescent rose

"Ruby! Help me" I screamed

Ruby's pov

I heard Blake scream my name she sounded like she was in pain I must help her

"Blake I'm coming hold on" I screamed I was running as fast as I could to the building my heart racing will I be able to save Blake I find the building and kick open the door and start shooting

"Blake I'm here" I tell her

I release her and she hugs me I don't care if she's half naked as long it know she's safe I won't care any other way

"Let's get out of here" she said

I love her like a sister and she loves me back I want her to be safe but what if she can't get Jarred back I feel bad for her but we're here for her

"Let's go Blake before more of them show up"

Yang's pov

"Where is she first Blake then Ruby why does this have to happen"

The door opens and Blake and Ruby are standing there

"What...happened to you Blake?"

"I don't know but if Ruby didn't come I would've been dead...thank you by the way Ruby"

"Well I'm glad both of you are back now"

"Blake you want me to help you heal those wounds"said Weiss

"Sure thank you" they walk into the kitchen

"Ruby you had me worried to death"

"But I saved Blake"

"Yes but what if you died I wouldn't forgive myself"

"I'm fine Yang I'm fifteen I can handle myself"

"I know but you've almost died before...but I'm just glad your ok"

"I'm glad we're back as a happy family now"

"Yes for now"


	3. raven

"Hey Blake what now" said Ruby  
"Just keep me save please"  
"Ok but I was scared please don't do that again" said Ruby  
"Did he kidnap you or did you go out? Asked Yang  
"Kidnapped me"  
"What did he do to you?" Asked Ruby  
"I don't know I think he raped me but I don't know its a good chance"  
"Does your stomach hurt?" Asked Weiss  
"Yes I think he raped me"  
"And I think it's time"  
"What you showed no signs?!"  
"Just get me to the hospital"  
We go to the car and drive to the hospital  
"I hope Blake's ok" said Ruby  
"Me too sis"  
The doors open and Blake comes out  
"Blake your ok" said Ruby  
"The baby will be ok too and they'll give her to me when she's ready"  
"Miss belladonna here" he hands me the baby  
"Thank you"  
"Let's go home"said Ruby  
We get in the car and drive home  
"What you going name her" asked Weiss  
"Raven" I said  
"I know she was just born but we need to kill the guy who did this to you" said Ruby  
"Later let's just take care of Raven" I said  
"Does Ozpin know about raven?" asked Weiss  
"No I'll tell him luckily the school year is over tomorrow"  
"Let's go to sleep" said Yang

"Ok" I get into bed and snuggle with raven I'm glad I have raven but what if me being a huntress is taken away because of her I hope not I guess ill fall asleep and think in the morning what if that guy wants to kill raven no I will not let that happen but also I want jarred back but I still cant why im dragonborn I say as I fall asleep

**The next morning**

"Blake wake up its time to go"

"ok ill get up"

"do you have a place to go to Blake?" asked Yang

"no sadly if I was still in the white fang yes but no im not anymore so no"

"well Ruby and I are going to uncle Qrow"

"and my dad wont like you" said Weiss

"i guess ill do what fanuas do when they don't have homes just sleep on the sidewalk or live in the allyways or find someone"

"ok you be careful and keep raven safe"

"dont worry I will"

I pick up raven and we walk out to the airships

"well I guess this is goodbye" I said

"i hate goodbyes" said Ruby

"dont worry Ruby we'll see each other next year" I said

"not really" said ozpin walking up to us

"it'll be five years beacon took some hits and it'll take five years to repair im sorry and Blake I knew about raven remember I monitor you guys"

"oh god please don't let this be the end please"

"it wont don't worry do you have someone to take care of her when you get back"

"sadly no sir"

"well find someone you have five years to do so"

"ok will do sir"

"anyways goodbye Blake and Weiss"

"see you guys"

"goodbye Weiss" she hugs me

"what was that for" I ask

"look im sorry for what I said that night I meant it but didnt mean it I meant cause its true but didnt mean it cause I knew you were a fanuas cause of the bow it twiches sometimes"

I just smile "ill miss you too Weiss" I say as I get in the airship and fly to where ever

"miss where do you want me to drop you off"

"just get as close to the ground ill jump"

"ok" we fly miles

"is this ok?"

"yes thats good" I jump out the airship and land on the ground

no where to go I don't know and why do I have the feeling someones following me I turn around to meet a monkey fanuas

"who are you?" I asked him

"im sun I cant help but notice that your lost can I help you do you have parents to go to?" he asked

"no"

"oh im sorry you can come back to my place if you want"

"that'll be nice thank you"


	4. boulevard of broken dreams

We were walking for miles and he broke the silence

"so whats your name?"

"Blake"

"ok Blake well I saw you had a baby and I thought why don't I help you"

"thanks" we walk up to his house and It is a log cabin we walk in and it was a mess

"sorry for the mess ill clean right away"

"sun Is that you?"

"yes mother and I brought someone" I see another monkey faunas looks like his mom

"oh she Is beautiful"

"thank you" I blush

"and is that a baby"

"yes mam"

"and also please tell me your nice to faunas"

"well" I remove my bow to revile to them my cat ears

"oh thank god your a faunas"

"well lets set the table" she said

"ok" as we were setting the table his mom asked me

"you have a cute baby whats her name?"

"raven" I replied

"you must have a lover?"

"yes but not what you think"

"what do you mean...wait I know your lesbian"

"yes"

"you two must be happy together where is she?"

"at her uncle's house with her sister"

"how I wanted to meet her but where do you go to school?"

"beacon academy"

"how cool sun wants to go but they wont accept his request"

"ill see what I can do when I go back in five year or unless he calls us which I actually don't think it'll be that long" I get a text from Ozpin

"well what did I say it'll be two months before I go back"

"well I guess you can stay two mouths I don't care but his father as long as he knows your a faunas he's fine with it" I pull up my phone and text Ozpin

"what are you doing dear?"

"you'll see tomorrow"

"OK"

(not going to write for the two mouths ill go crazy if I do)

"i guess this is it see ya Blake" said sun

"actually no your coming with me because Ozpin said yes you can come to beacon"

"what? Really" he said

"yes"

"and Blake don't worry ill take care of raven for you" said Sandra

"come on Blake...so I heard you had a girlfriend"

"yes"

"well I hope you guys are happy" we walk to the airship and get on time to head to beacon is he a good fighter or is he like jaune

"well we're here"

"wow this place is amazing"

"yes I cant wait till you meet my friends"

"hey Blake" said Ruby

"eak...Ruby I thought I told you never to do that again"

"sorry and who is this?"

"Ruby this is sun I stayed with him for awhile"

"ahh and you must be sun" said Ozpin walking up to us

"yes sir"

"well good you came and we have new students coming so I can put you on a team"

"new students how many?" asked Ruby

"ten"

"oh my god" said Ruby

"here comes one of them" said Ozpin

"hey sorry im late I had to get something"

"eaven?"

"sun?"

"what are you doing here I thought I'd never see you again"

"same here I thought I lost you"

"would both of you mind explaining what is going on?"

"sun and I were very good friends I was very nice to faunas and I helped him from the bad place he was in but all that changed when the house when were living in burnt down I thought that was the end of our friendship until now" said eaven

"well team RWBY you know what I forgot I forgot to put velvet on a team maybe she can go on your team if you don't mind" said Ozpin

"i don't mind do you sun?"

"not at all" said sun

"she's a very sweet and nice faunas" said Ozpin

"if shes a faunas count me in" said sun

"he guys what are you talking about" said velvet walking up

"hey velvet do you mind being on a team with sun and eaven" said Ozpin

"sure as long they don't hurt me"

"we wont hurt you im nice to faunas I respect them" said eaven

someone drops down from beacons roof

"hey guys long time no see"

"who are you? get off beacon property before I kill you" said Ozpin

"no Ozpin its ok hes a friend hey Shepard of fire" I said

"The boulevard of broken dreams"

"what?" I said

"i remember Eddie talking about the boulevard of broken dreams is a place a dangerous place so don't go there it looks like a big mansion with auto turrets on the outside. if you get in you will regret it its filled with broken dreams and bad memories that will kill you and there are 21 guns there but there's a good chance that you can see your dead family again and probably revive them if they were dead for years you might be able to revive them if they were dead for twenty years you cant revive them but for you Blake you can revive jarred if he'll accept the revive" said the shepherd of fire

"hopefully he will" I said

"but what if he doesn't?" said Ruby

"then I don't know how I can live with myself without him I cant defeat murkoff and the number of the beast even with my team their too strong"

"what about with team JNPR your team Shepherd of fire Eddie and your dragonborn powers" said Weiss walking up

"oh hey Weiss" I said

"hey guys what are you guys talking about?" said Yang

"The whole team is together" said Ruby

"boulevard of broken dreams" I said

"wait Blake your not thinking on going there are you?" asked Ruby

"maybe"

"no Blake what if you die"

"Ruby I will survive" right when I said that a needle fell from the sky and landed on the ground with a note on it

_no time to explain just inject that into you _

_from atlas _

"Blake what is that?" asked Yang

"i don't know but should i inject it"

"i wouldn't but if you want to you can" so I inject it and shock particles were shocking me

"BLAKE! Blake! You ok" said Yang

"i think so what was that?"

"i don't know but I think that thing is some sort of power...Blake your hand its shocking shoot it out I think I know what It is" I flick my wrist and lightning flies out

"yes just as I thought you have a plasmid in you electric bolt is the name of it you can shock people with it and they will be paralyzed for a short while but be careful If you have that now there are big daddys"

"big daddys?"

"yes they protect the little sisters which contain atom with you can use to upgrade your stuff but big daddys have big drills and some have guns so be careful"

"ok"

"here let me test something I hope this didn't happen but would you kindly crouch" I crouch

"fuck would you kindly stand up" I stand up

"i was afraid of this you in control of someone hopefully its me" we feel the ground shaking

"a big daddy here take this crossbow it'll kill him faster" the big was wearing a suit like a juggernaut and a helmet with tiny holes on the helmet that were yellow and he had a big drill

"ok go kill him shock him then shoot him with the bow"

"ok" I ran to him and shocked him and his yellow eyes turned red and lunged at me with the drill I shot him with the bow and then shocked him again I then shot him one last time and he fell to the ground

"good now harvest the little sister" I walk up to the little sister and grab her I suddenly feel weird and she was gone

"great now you have atom" said Yang

"now lets go to the boulevard of broken dreams"

"no Blake I will not let you go please don't go" said Ruby crying

"Ruby let her go I wont stop her and you shouldn't neither ok"

"ok" I leave and walk to the boulevard of broken dreams


	5. 21 guns

I don't want to leave behind my friends but I have to do this I that strange feeling that I should go back no no no I cant I must do this if it was Yang Ruby would understand I cant go back now there's no going back jarred i'm coming for you I will revive you I reach the mansion It looks abandoned and sorta creepy I walk in guns shooting me but they were missing me I hear a man say

"turn back or we will shoot" I didn't listen

"miss you have the count of three...1...2...3 ok guys kill her" they start shooting and hitting me my vision turns black and I fall to the ground am I dead or just paralyzed I hear Ruby calling me why is she here I didn't want her to come

"Blake Blake where are you?" I try to speak but I cant

"BLAKE! BLAKE! Are you ok Blake speak to me please answer me please no don't die on me please don't go please" Ruby said crying

"Ruby there you are wha-

"oh no Blake oh god no Blake please wake up talk to me please" I try to respond to her but I cant i'm sorry Yang I cant respond to you I want to please hear my thoughts I feel her pumping my chest but I wont come alive why I must be dead

"Yang I think Blake is...is dead" said Ruby

"no no she isn't Blake please wake up please"

"Yang shes dead i'm sorry" said Ruby I have to be paralyzed please tell me i'm paralyzed

"you two you have the count of three to get out of here"

"no we are not getting out of here" said Ruby

"one"

"not getting out"

"two" please let me do this I can do this

"three" no I am the death Ruby and Yang I hear gunshots no it cant be no Yang and Ruby dead no It cant be

Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside,you're in ruins

One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I ...

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins

One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I ...

Did you try to live on your own?  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

no I can not give up this is my life and I must MAKE IT RIGHT I pop up and run to Yang and Ruby

"Yang Ruby? Please tell me your alive please" I turn to them and say

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU"

"go right ahead it wont change anything" I was about to charge at them when all of a sudden I hear jarred say

"Blake don't try to revive me i'm fine and their right killing them wont bring back Ruby nor Yang just turn back now while you have the chance"

"no jarred I must do this I cant live without you I cant defeat the number of the beast and murkoff without you"

"you have the shepherd of fire and eddie and team JNPR you can do this don't get yourself killed cause of me"

"but what about Yang and Ruby"

"you can get them back but that involves almost killing yourself"

"ill take that risk i'm dragonborn now remember and I have plasmids now"

"ok your death but I cant help you your on your own"

"i know I love and miss you ill make you proud" I walk up to them and say

"just let me in please"

"never no one will pass this gate"

"hey what if you lost someone you love wouldn't you do everything you can to try to revive them?"

"yes but-

"just let me in please I lost someone I love"

"fine if the boss knows he'll kill us" they open the gate and let me in now I must find their graves this place is creepy I thought to myself I hear something behind me I turn around nothing there I keep moving I hear it again and feel metal pointed to my head and hear someone say

"how did you get here?" he said I recognize the voice it was the number of the beast

"umm i'm not telling you" I said

"you tell me right now or this bullet will go straight through your brain"

"please just let me go put your gun down we can talk about this"

"hahaha you think i'm easy to talk to well your dead wrong"

"please just let me go what if you lost a family member"

"oh I have"

"wouldn't you go to the ends of the earth to revive them"

"yes but the shepherd of fire killed them 20 years ago"

"you don't have to do this please just let me go I don't mean any harm just let me go revive my family"

"no I wont"

"hey wait you can help us the Shepherd of fire didn't kill them murkoff did"

"no you liar"

"yes I can show you just put the gun down and give me your hands you will see the truth this is not a trick I swear"

"if this is I will kill you" he puts the gun down and gives me his hands I grab them and a flashback happens

20 years ago

I see a kid and a man the man is holding a gun to the kids head why does this look like Ruby's mother's death I continue to watch then I see a women and another man holding weapons

"one step closer and your kid gets it"

"let him go"

"as you wish" he throws the kid to the ground and two gunshots were heard

"MOM! DAD!"

present day

"i cant believe murkoff killed them but three months after that he took me in and I grew up with him"

"Blake Blake you ok...number of the beast get away from her"

"no shepherd you got this all wrong he's going to help us take down murkoff"

"what?! No no"

"listen his parents died 20 years ago by murkoff"

"well then I guess he can help wheres Ruby and Yang they ran off to get you"

"dead"

"oh yea you can go revive them"

"how do I revive them"

"here take these crystals" I walk to Ruby and Yang's graves and use the crystals I see Yang and Ruby fall to the ground

"Yang Ruby you ok"

"yes wait what is the number of the beast doing here" asked Yang

"he's helping us"

"thanks for your help Blake"

"Blake by the way where is jarred" ask Ruby

"he didn't want to get revived"

"oh i'm sorry"

"now how are able to defeat murkoff without him" said Yang

"don't worry I have a plan"

when 21 guns are gone humanity is lost...when you walk down the boulevard of broken dreams you feel empty..when a love song isn't a love song..when a holiday isn't a holiday..if you keep trying you might find jesus of suburbia or you could be an xkid or an American idiot..maybe someone will wake you up when September ends or hope you have the time of your life...you could find paradise or it could be four in the morning when you realize everything you hold on to is gone..when darkness surrounds you..will you carry on what you lost...will you win the fight or will tension follow you when you burn down the house..will you find yourself in the end lost beneath your skin..will you walk on broken glass are you the son or daughter of rage and love are you living in a basket case..did you get thunderstruck are you an angel with a shotgun or are you a victim of a crime or are you a freak..did you live in your highest life or did you get hit by the flash of the blade but the real question is do you know your enemy


End file.
